Scott Pilgrim: Ramona's Challenge!
by Zakumi122
Summary: This is a FanFiction of Scott Pilgrim. After defeting all Ramona's seven evil Ex's they live quietly in Ramona's flat in New York. Until Another woman arrives with intentions to harm the happy couple. I Don't own Scott Pilgrim or the characters mentioned. Rated T for caution! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Scott Pilgrim: Ramon's Challenge!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Scott Pilgrim or any of the characters. This is simply a story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a long and tiring day at the video store as Scott entered his new home."Ramona? You home?" he called from the door."Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!" Ramona called out to her current had been 4 months since the Gideon incident, where Scott and his ex-girlfriend Knives had defeated the evil club owner, also it was the beginning of Scott and Ramona's lives together as a fully fledged couple."How was work?" asked the newly magenta haired girl asked. Scott turned his head to look at her and simply shrugged as he turned back to his video game. Ramona joined Scott by picking up a controller and started playing the game with him.

"How does my new hair look?" she asked without turning away from the game. Scott had only recently accepted Ramona's constant hair styles and colors; only because she threatened to shave he's hair off and dye it purple. He turned he's head, with he's eye only mildly twitching as he replied by saying 'I…its nice'. Ramona couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's failed attempted to act cool.

Later on in the evening, after Ramona and Scott had eaten supper; a pepperoni pizza, they snuggled up in front of the window staring out into the night sky. After leaving Toronto they both decided they needed some quiet time and had retreated to the far end of New York. Ramona had told Scott that her apartment down there had everything they needed. Scott did protest at first, seeing as it had been bought for her by Gideon, he later agreed and they have been happy ever since. While looking out at the brightly lit buildings and the sound of the rushing cars, they were interrupted by knocking at the door. Looking at each other questionably the couple made their way to door, upon opening it they found Stephen, 'Young' Neil, Kim and Wallace all standing in the door way.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" was the first response Scott could utter out his trembling mouth. Stephen stepped in as the others followed all carrying bags with them "…and why do you all have bags with you?" he later added. Wallace looked around, as he's gay sense tingled "_Oh My God_" he thought to himself "_this place is way better than mine! I thought it would be a complete dump, with him living here. Obviously Ramona keeps him in check_." Wallace joined Ramona who had her usual straight face on. "How do you guys know where I…we live" she asked at once. All the talking died down and Kim stepped forward saying "We need a place to stay for a few days." Ramona gave her a look which she understood was her 'Why' face. Kim went on to tell Ramona "We headed to Long Island to do a new song we wrote called; 'Death of a loved one'.

"Sure you guys can stay!" Scott exclaimed, excited about seeing his friends again. They all smiled and started talking as Ramona simply nodded and headed off to her room and shut the door behind her. The others took this as clear sign that Scott was sleeping on the couch tonight

Ramona headed to her room and closed the door behind as she slowly crawled up into her bed and began to weep to her self. She had never seen Scott that happy since they had moved in together. He had never shown any exaggerated expression in their three months together. She blamed herself for being distant with him and agreed she would do everything in her power to see Scott smile for her like he did with his friends that evening. She swore to herself again and began to drift off to sleep.

Later that evening Ramona was awakened by the sounds off footsteps and the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing. She felt hands slowly go around her waist and hold her close; she smiled to herself and turned to meet the face of her lover. "Scott I'm sorry I acted the way I did…" she cut her apology short as she looked closely at the person in her bed "**NEIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?**" she screamed as she quickly got up and stared at 'Young' Neil who had awoken from his sleep. He looked up to see Ramona glaring at him with fire in her eyes. Scott came rushing in as he froze looking at the scene in front of him. He glanced up at Ramona who was fuming and walked up to Neil punching him in the head to wake him up. "Neil, what are you doing?" asked Scott as Neil scratched the area where Scott had hit him. "Oh, oh no, no, no, no!" he cried. Stephen, Kim and Wallace were all woken up by the screaming and yelling. "I'm so sorry Ramona, I swear I didn't mean it." The girl was just about to punch Neil as Kim jumped in and blocked the shot Judo style "He's a sleepwalker." Was all she said as she picked Neil up and walked him out the door. Ramona stared at Scott. As he turned to leave she called out to him. "Scott, please don't leave. Just come to bed please." He looked dumbfounded and closed the door behind him and crawling into the sheets as Ramona joined him. She apologized for her earlier actions and promised she wouldn't freak out like that again. Scott kissed her passionately on the lips and whispered; "I love you" in her ear as they he began to sleep; Ramona smiled widely hearing those words and went off to dream land.

Everyone was sleeping soundly as the morning light began to creep through the windows.

Ramona woke to see her boyfriend holding onto her muttering her name in his sleep. "_Well I'm happy he's thinking of me_" She thought to herself as she slowly escaped his grasp and slipped a pillow in her place. She snuck out the room to see Kim had also woken up and was headed for the bathroom, after a few minutes came out, looking fully refreshed or at least that's what Ramona thought, it was hard to tell with Kim's face. The girl was about a foot or so shorter then Ramona, she had bright red hair and soft facial features, her body wasn't as developed as she hoped it'd be and she always carried a pair of drum sticks in her back jeans pocket. "Morning" she said as she walked past Ramona, who could swear saw a slight smile breaking on Kim's face. After her shower she walked out to see Scott and Stephen standing outside debating on who had gotten to the bathroom first. "I live here!" Scott stated. "Oh, I'm…I'm sorry, you're right, you go first" Stephen finally said as he extended his hand for an apologetic hand shake, Scott smiled and grabbed the man's hand as they began to shake. Suddenly Stephen pulled Scott into the wall and rushed past him to the bathroom door and laughed evilly as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Leaving Scott in the fetal position on the floor.

After an hour and a half all the boys had finished in the bathroom and were sitting down enjoying some breakfast, as the phone began to ring. Scott started towards the phone but Wallace cut him off and answered "Heeeelo?" he said in his average voice "Uh-huh, yeah, sure. Hold on" he said as he handed the phone back to Scott. "Your mom" Wallace mouthed as Scott dropped his head and began speaking "Yeah mom, hi" the others could faintly hear the conversation between the two. "No mom… mom he's just a frien… No Mom I'm Not Gay! In fact I've got a girlfriend" he stated fully proud of himself. "What? When?" the others heard the two questions and stared at Scott as he disappeared into another room. "So…" started Ramona "What's up with his mom?" Kim looked up from her bowl "Well she's over protective, obnoxious, mean, and doesn't think anyone is good enough for her son… You know, like a typical mother" she finished as she went back to her cereal." Everyone chuckled at Kim's analysis and continued to eat their food. "I heard she's actually this big time, underground fighter" Neil added, blushing away as Ramona looked towards him. "Yeah apparently she has the strength of five thousand men, and the speed of a dozen cheetahs…" Stephen was in mid exaggeration before Kim interrupted "…and the manners of a brain-dead chimp." They all laughed again as Scott emerged from the other room. "What's up Scott? You look sick." Asked Wallace. Scott walked forward and said "My mom wants us all to visit her; she's in town for a couple of days and wants you all to come with" Ramona could see the worry in Scott's eye as she turned to Kim who simply shook her head and looked down at her now empty bowl.

* * *

Thank you for reading!*

Please Review and let me know how you guys like it. I'm planning a lot of shockers for the next one so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The date was set to for the day they would meet Scott's mother. Ramona tried several times to try and get some information about her from either Scott or Kim, but they both just seemed to avoid the question and move on. Everyone was enjoying a nice home cooked dinner which Wallace and Neil had prepared; garlic bread, with Lamb stew and white wine; from a box and apple juice for Scott since he didn't drink. The others didn't mind, Garlic Bread was Scott's favorite type of bread, and Wallace absolutely adored Lamb stew he stated that it "_Took him to he's happy place._" After supper Scott offered to wash the dishes and Kim said she would help. They entered the kitchen and started on the dishes while the others enjoyed their wine. "So, Scott's mom…either of you three met her before?" Ramona whispered as her boyfriend and Kim entered the kitchen. Stephen frowned and shook his head as did Neil, while Wallace leaned forward "Once, but not officially, she had been talking to Scott on a video chat on the computer." He said. Ramona thought for a second and knew exactly who could help her figure out this mysterious woman.

Kim and Scott had entered the kitchen carrying the dishes as they turned toward one another, staring at each other they stepped closer as Scott leaned in and Kim stood still. "What are we going to do?" he whispered in her ear. "I don't know" the red-head replied "We haven't told your mom about the break up yet." They stepped back as Scott leaned against the sink and Kim face-palmed herself. "Hey Ramona wants to know, how the dishes coming along?" Neil asked from the kitchen door, both Scott and Kim's eyes widen as they realized that his mother didn't know about Scott and his new lover. "Um… It's going good, we're almost finished." They replied as they turned to face him "Really? Cause it looks like you haven't even started…" "Get out." Scott replied. Stunned 'Young' Neil turned as he headed back to the sitting room. "You didn't have to be that harsh on him." Kim snapped. "Since when did you care about Neil?" "I don't." He turned to look at the pink faced red-head as she continued to wash the plates and glasses. Scott had turned back to the sink as his phone began vibrating in his pocket; he wiped his hands on his blue denim jeans and reached to answer it. "Hello?" he said "**Why's Ramona asking about mom!?**" asked a very angry and irritated 19 year old girl. "Stacey, how'd you get my number?" he replied shocked, from the fact that he had changed his number two weeks ago. "**Wallace duh!"** was her response "**Now what about mom?"** she continued. "Oh well she wants me, Ramona, Wallace, Neil, Stephen and Kim to go visit her tomorrow." "**You she thinks you and Kim got back together, she video called me yesterday, Scott you do know when she finds out about you and Ramona, she is going to flip out right?" **"Yeah I know" "**Little brother, you got to start using your head.**" "Why do you call me 'little brother' when I'm older?" "**Oh sorry I got to go, Carrey's getting a belly ring today, oh and Scott get your head out of your ass and start thinking**" she snapped at him, before he could reply the line went dead and he had known she had hung up the phone. He hung his head in embarrassment as Kim had finished off the last of the dishes and handed him a large glass of apple juice seeing that he needed it.

"Stacey didn't tell me anything I hadn't already known." Ramona stated "Why's Scott so afraid to tell me about his mom?" she asked out loud, before anyone could give their opinions on the matter, Scott and Kim had emerged from the kitchen with drinks in hand. The evening went on with both Kim and Scott keeping quiet about the phone called and discussion they had had in the kitchen a few minutes ago. It was getting late but none of them were tired yet and had decided to play a friendly game of cards. Ramona sat on the single chair because she didn't want to play, Scott sat between her legs as she stroked his shaggy hair, Kim sat leaning against Neil and Wallace and Stephen sat on the floor. Kim was on fire winning every game they had played. Time went by as they realized they had 5 hours of sleep before preparing to go to the Pilgrim residence, they decided to call it a night as they all separated to their rooms. After settling in their bed Ramona kissed Scott and asked him if he was excited about the next day, Scott seemed unsure and a little nervous before he nodded with a smile and kissed Ramona on the lips, the kiss began to get more and more passionate as they tossed and turned in their bed. Stopping Ramona got up and removed her bra and underwear before taking off Scott's boxer shorts and T-shirt and went back to kissing him while sitting on top of him. He smiled up at her as she reached in the top draw of their bed side table and took out a small silver packet, looking back at Scott she asked if he had been taking any out because some were missing. Scott looked at her puzzled and shook his head, she shrugged and began opening the packet.

Kim had entered her room and laid in her bed hearing the noises of ecstasy from the room next to hers, she smiled and blushed slightly "_They do know they have guests, don't they?_" there was a small knock at her door before it opened slightly, the person stood at the door staring at the red-haired beauty laying in her bed smiling at him. The figure then reached in his pocket and pulled out a square packet as Kim grinned widely and motioned with her index finger for the person to come join her in bed.

Wallace lay in his bed staring at his ceiling, the noises from Scott and Ramona's room echoed throughout the entire house. When Wallace realized that there were two sets of moans being echoed and not just one, from the young couple. He couldn't help but investigate, he snuck out his room and down the hall stopping at Young Neil's room, not hearing anything he moved to Stephen's room and heard again nothing, he looked up noticing a naked Kim rushing to the bathroom "Move I got to pee!" she yelled as he jumped to avoid a collision. He then became very interested as he moved forward and looked in Kim's room seeing the figure in her bed looking towards Wallace. He stood frozen as the figure stared back in pure horror. "_What the hell!_" Wallace thought to himself as he rushed back into his room and shut the door behind him. Later Kim returned to the room and found a note on her pillow saying "_**Hey Kim, I'm sorry but I can't do it tonight, Wallace caught me. I feel so… awkward and well I didn't want to disappoint you. Good night, see you in the morning.**_" Feeling cheated and irritated Kim snuck back into her bed and stared at nothing while she dozed off to sleep.

Scott and Ramona had calmed down and were holding each other close, Ramona looked up at the now sleeping Scott brushing the brown hairs from his eyes, kissing him softly on the lips she then whispered to him "Scott I know I don't say this enough anymore but thank you, without you I would still be that evil devil bitch from a year ago. You saw I could be more and gave me hope for the future. I love you Scott Pilgrim." She lay her head on his chest as Scott began to smile to himself and went back to his slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scott Pilgrim : Ramona's Challenge Part 3!**

Disclosure: I don't own any of the characters mentioned below.

I really hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter I put up. Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun had only started lighting up the sky when the others had already gotten packed and were in the kitchen having their breakfast. They finished in 20 minutes and were on the road to Mrs. Pilgrim's home, the ride there was quiet Scott was driving with Ramona in the passenger seat and the others in the back. Ramona had earphones in and was listening to 'Sex Bob-Bombs' newest song which Kim had suggested. After an hour of driving they had finally arrived at the house and they all paused as they reached the house. They started getting out the car when Scott grabbed Ramona's arm and asked if he could have a quick word with her. The others stood outside and watched the two having their discussion in the car as Scott explained the situation that was about to happen.

The others stood and watched as the two spoke. "What do you think they're talking about?" Neil finally said. "Not sure, but whatever it is, it's really affecting Scott." Kim simply looked down at her feet as the couple got out the car and walked towards them hand in hand. Scott walked up to Kim and hugged her, shocked from his actions she looked at Ramona who had nodded towards her and smiled slightly. Scott pulled away and looked her in the eyes as he said "It's time to tell my mother." Smiling she looked down at her feet once again and said "It's about time." The three of them smiled and laughed as they headed towards the house leaving Neil, Stephen and Wallace all dumbfounded at the scene they had just witnessed. Stephen stood jaw dropped "What…Just…Happened?" "You guys coming or what?" called Ramona already halfway up the steps towards the door. The three guys finally caught up as all of them froze staring at the door in front them. Scott turned to Kim who smiled at him and Ramona who nodded towards the door; he took his hand in hers as he rang the doorbell.

"Oh god, oh no! They're going to be here any minute now!" exclaimed Mrs. Pilgrim as she started cleaning the last few things around the house. Mrs. Pilgrim was a pure beauty for her age; she had just turn 50 but could easily pull of being 30. She was quite short in height about the same height as Knives Cho, she had short brown hair which hung just above her shoulders, small hands and she wasn't too bad in the curvy department either. She had big breasts, a small waist and a nicely sized bottom; she also had a very flat stomach and a tattoo which ran across her left arm down to her elbow. She was frantically running around getting everything prepared for her son's arrival. She had everything perfectly the way she wanted it and seemed nothing to ruin her mood! At that moment the doorbell rang "_THEY'RE HERE!_" She thought to herself as she rushed towards the door; upon opening the door she saw her son smiling at her and Kim on his left side, she then looked behind him to spot three other males staring at her with their mouths wide open, she then turned to see Ramona who had been smiling at her, she forced a smile back at her but felt her stomach churn as she looked at the Violet haired girl. Her gaze went down and within seconds she found herself staring at the ceiling as she heard Scott call out to her, the only thing on her mind though was the site of the girl she knew she wouldn't like holding hands with her precious little Scott.

After a few minutes Mrs. Pilgrim sat up and looked around her to find Wallace, Kim and Stephen sitting on the couch opposite her with Neil sitting on the floor with a bruise on his left side temple. "You alright Mom?" she turned her head to find Scott standing at the edge of the couch she was placed on looking down at her. She violently searched the room with her eyes to look for the other girl; she sighed when she couldn't see her anyway and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Scolly poo! You're home! I'm so happy." The others snickered as they heard Scott's nickname from his mother, he blushed a bright red as he continued "What happened?" she looked around the room again just to make sure before she replied "Oh sweetie, I had this crazy dream about this bitchy looking girl with Violet colored…" she cut herself off when she heard a voice from the kitchen "Tea's ready! Is she awake?" "Yeah, come through and meet her!" Scott replied as he's mother to continue motioned "Um… Violet colored…" That's when Ramona walked into the room and joined Scott on the couch taking his hand in hers. Everyone looked to Ramona and her Violet colored hair as Mrs. Pilgrim hadn't finished her description of the girl in her dreams "Um, that's right Violet colored ha… I mean eyes!" she corrected herself. The others looked at her weirdly as she continued to make up the story of the Violet eyed demon child, abusing and torturing her.

The others had all introduced themselves to Mrs. Pilgrim, while Kim had no need to because she had already met her. "It's a pleasure to meet you 'Young' Neil" she said smiling as Neil had finished introducing himself, looking over at the last one to introduce herself. Scott stood instead and called Kim over to him, they looked towards Scott's mom as they told her about everything, the break-up, Ramona being Scott's new girlfriend and Kim being happy about it. They waited patiently for the information to set into her head. Mrs. Pilgrim stood up and walked over to Ramona pushing Scott and Kim out of the way, she leaned in close and looked Ramona in the eye. "What makes **you** think you good enough for my son?" she asked bluntly, Ramona was a little shocked but still replied to her question. "I know I'm not, Scott's good, strong, level headed and fun to be around. Growing up, I didn't really develop any of those traits and up to about 4 months ago I started feeling them, when Scott and I ran away together. I know I'm not the brightest or the most social person around, but Scott is and he makes me feel special and also makes me feel all of those traits I've been missing out on." She pondered the oddly haired girl's response and turned to Kim, have her ready by 5 o'clock tomorrow afternoon was all she said as she walked past. The room fell quiet as Ramona and the others looked at Kim and Scott for an explanation. Stepping forward Scott sighed and looked a to Ramona who had raised an eyebrow to him, "Alright look, my mom has a black belt in several styles of fighting and is the 5 time champion at the women MMA federation. She was the one who taught me how to fight after my father passed away. She taught me 'Use whatever method you can to win, in life there are no officials, no place mats and no rules.'" He finished his story looking down on the ground in front of him. Ramona went over to him and hugged him close the moment was unique to anything they have had before, the look in each others eyes glistened and they could hear each others heartbeat…. "Man your life kinda sucked." The group turned to Stephen. "Oh, oh no I ruined a moment didn't I?" with some murmurs the group stood up and left Stephen sitting alone in the room.

* * *

What's going to happen now? What does Scott's mother have in stall for Ramona? Read the next Chapter to find out!

P.S **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really sorry about the long wait! But im back and will be finishing S.P.R.C this week so dont stress! Also very soon I shall be posting a Highschool of the Dead one-shot so keep your eyes peeled for that!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Scott Pilgrim or the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The alarm buzzed loudly and obnoxiously at 5 am as a grumbling Scott Pilgrim turned over and slammed his hand on the off button. The early morning light shun through the closed curtains in his room. He slowly sat up taking in the sites of the room he had been assigned to. Scott's family was originally from Canada but they have had this house since the moment Scott's father had enough money to afford it. He smiled as he noticed the room hadn't changed much, everything was the exactly the way he had left it all those years ago; except it was much, much cleaner '_Probably mom's work._' The bushy haired brunette thought to himself, causing a slight chuckle to escape his lips. He couldn't believe how similar everything looked; it's as if he hadn't moved away at all. The entire theme was comic book superheroes, his bedspread was a compilation of Spiderman pictures and he had posters of Batman and Superman all over his walls with a hint of half nude posters of woman in the background which made him almost die with embarrassment when Ramona noticed the flimsy woman in the pictures. He's mom still kept his Wolverine footy pajamas! Scott continued to look around his room reminiscing the old times and he remembered how many nights he had been left behind in this room while he's so called "Friends" went out and had fun in the arcade or the local pizza place or something. But he remembered some advice he's father had given him, "_**Son if no one can appreciate you… then it's their loss! Don't forget kid. Your freaking awesome! Don't ever let anyone tell you differently.**_" His dad always knew how to bring him out of any funk he was going through and then the sudden thought dawned on him. 'That night he promised me that the next morning he'd teach me how to fight!' The thought of his dad was too much and he couldn't hold back a tear as it rolled down his cheek and landed softly on his girlfriends shoulder, causing her to stir a little but she fell right back to sleep after a minute. He smiled remembering how Ramona had actually helped him win all of the fights with her seven evil exes':

Matthew Petal; she revealed how he had mystical powers allowing him to better prepare himself for the worst.

Lucas Lee; she told him about his need to show off and his gullibility which lead to his demise via 50/50 grind.

Todd Ingram; he was much trickier to defeat since Ramona hadn't been dating him for very long. But she refused to leave his side when things went from bad to worse while Scott's band mates abandoned him she stayed behind to offer her support anyway she could.

Roxie Richter; Although Scott refused to fight her, Ramona couldn't just stand by and watch her boyfriend be defeated so she fought Roxie herself, but eventually gave Scott the help he needed to reach the 'climax' of their fight and also end it.

The Katayanagi Twins; Although this was probably her least helpful and least supportive part she still managed to motivate Scott to release his green eyed demon to defeat the double dose of DJ disasters.

Gideon Graves; Seeing that Scott might loose the fight Ramona put her life on the line and kneed Gideon in the groin causing him to loose focus and also help Knives and Scott defeat the evil club owner!

Scott hadn't realized just how many times Ramona had saved his life, her sleeping figure below him causing him to smile and realize just how much he needed her. He leaned down and gave her a light peck on the cheek before getting up and going for a shower. Its going to be a long day, and he needed to prepare.

Ramona awoke to an empty bed, she looked around the room and to see if Scott had been anywhere around, she couldn't spot him at all after about ten minutes she realized she needed the restroom, like NOW! She jumped out of the bed and rushed down the hall for the bathroom, passing multiple pictures of the Pilgrim family along the way, in her haste she bumped into someone knocking them both on their bottoms. "Sorry but I really need the bathroom!" she pushed passed the person and rushed inside the spacious bathroom before closing the door behind her. She came out feeling refreshed and chilled. Turning back she spotted the person she had run in to, it was Neil who was now exiting Kim's room! '_No Effing Way!_' she thought to herself. "Hey Neil." She called out getting his attention causing him to jump back a little bit.

"Oh h-hey Ramona." He sounded weak and had sweat on his brow!

"Um what were you doing in Kim's room?" she asked, unable to hide her desperate curious tone.

"W-Wh-What! No-Nothing! There's nothing… It-It's nothing, its just… Aaah I got to go!" and with that Neil practically sprinted down the hall to his room slamming it and locking it behind him.

Not questioning his methods because well his… Neil she turned the other way only to find Wallace and Stephen Standing right behind her, causing her to jump! "What the hell guys! You gave me a heart attack!" She yelled quietly tiring not to cause a scene. The two boys ignored her question as they drowned her in theirs. "So what's happening there?" "Did they spend the night together?" "Are they a couple now?" "Did he score?" "Did they use protection or does he do the deed without the seed?" Ramona stopped the ambush of question as she turned back to Wallace who asked the last question. "Huh?" was all she could think of saying as he elaborated "Does he shoot blanks?" Ramona cringed and slapped her hand over the boys' mouths before they could speak again and she began answering their questions in order "I have no idea what's going on. I think so but Neil got away before I could ask. A couple… I doubt it! I'm not sure he seemed more upset than excited, but then again it is Neil we're talking about. And finally Your Disgusting!" She exclaimed looking at Wallace.

Mrs. Pilgrim was downstairs in the basement, mentally preparing for the showdown at 5 pm between her and the woman she could never bring herself to like! Mrs. Pilgrim was like any mother in any country in any species; she was doing everything she could to protect her baby! She didn't trust Ramona as far as she could throw her! She had dealt with girls like her before and she knew that Ramona didn't love Scott and only wanted him for some wicked deeds; the thought caused Mrs. Pilgrim to shudder in fear. What if she was a druggie and she used Scott as her drug mule for her and her pimp, the thought enraged the woman to point of no return! She knew what needed to be done; she stood up and reached to a phone lying on a nearby table, she slowly dialed the numbers and put the phone up to her ear. A voice on the other side asked what the matter was as she grinned at the deep voice she finally spoke "Its Scott, he has a new girl we need to break them up." The voice spoke again that's when Mrs. Pilgrim's grin turned into a full blown smile as she spoke in the most innocent voice she could produce replied "… then we break Ramona Flowers!"

Scott entered the kitchen to find Ramona making breakfast and some coffee, the smell was divine, Scott knew Ramona was talented in several departments; she had showed him how fast she could learn was almost up to par with him on the bass, she could play the bass line 'Dragonforce's Through the Fire and Flame' but cooking was the last thing he expected from his girlfriend. "Morning beautiful" he said as he sat on the island in the kitchen, she turned to face him and smiled at him widely going over to him and leaning in halfway signaling she wanted to taste his lips, he smiled as he leaned in closer and brushing his lips to her. The moment stopped as Ramona mad a funny face and Scott couldn't help but snicker at her reaction, but refused to pull back from their morning kiss. Before he knew it he heard Ramona and opened his eyes only to be met by a Ramona trying to cover her mouth and nose "AACHOO" she sneezed on his face causing him to fall backwards on the other side of the island and landing on his head! "I'm sorry baby!" she apologized trying desperately to cover her laugh. "Its okay, are you sick or something?" he asked while getting a napkin to wipe his nose clean. "No…" she replied "Someone must be talking about you then." Replied Scott kissing her cheek to avoid another spit shower. She simply shrugged, washed her hands quickly and got back to the breakfast she had started preparing for everyone. '_Who would be talking about me?!_'

* * *

**As I said sorry for the wait, next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5 Final!

**Hey guys so this is it the final chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Scott Pilgrim or the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Time went by faster than the others could have anticipated. Before they knew it, the clock had struck 4:30pm. Scott wasn't in the best of moods by then, everyone knew why though; in just 30 minutes Scott's girlfriend and his mother would have a dual to see if Ramona was a worthy mate for the bushy haired, 23 year old man-child. He knew this day would come but not so soon, he hadn't prepared for this. He prayed his mother could just accept Ramona, he prayed that the woman who raised him would walk through the door see them all in the living room and apologize, he wanted that to happen so badly but, he knew it wouldn't. Scott learnt from a young age that his mother is anything but reasonable. She was hot headed, blunt and as stubborn as a mule. He knew there was no changing her mind. Though he was in deep thought he was soon broken out of it when he heard something unsettling coming from the backyard. Scott's mind snapped back to reality as he realized it sounded like someone was trying to break the door down, so without thinking twice he sprinted out back to confront the thief. As he pushed the door open Scott froze, not from fear but from shock. The shock that shook his world almost completely apart as he stared into the eyes of the intruder. He couldn't dare look away; he stood staring for what seemed for hours, until the voice snapped him back once again "Scotty, Scotty! Why the long face you gotta know bro, can't take me out that easily!" the voice rang in his ears as he felt a sharp pain in his gut and fell to the ground. Everything moved slower as he fell forward seeing blood drip from his shirt onto his shirt.

"Come on, its 5 pm Ramona and Mrs. Pilgrim's fight's about to start!"

Stephen pulled Neil out of his bed and dragged him downstairs as they noticed Kim and Wallace sitting on benches set out in the basement. Mrs. Pilgrim had set up everything for the showdown, she removed all the junk that had been stored downstairs and placed a large, red dueling map with an image of a Tiger fighting a Dragon imprinted on it, she apparently was given the mat from a Chinese monk who had challenged her to a fight and had lost. There was a massive display of weapons on either side of the mat; the death tools included a sword, shield, nun chucks, ninja stars and several more. Mrs. Pilgrim stood on the mat waiting patiently for her opponent. She stood with her arms to her sides on the Tiger side of the mat. The sound of foot steps filled the air of the new sparring room everyone looked to the stairs. Ramona stepped over the last step, everyone froze at her appearance; Ramona wore a tight red and black one piece suit and topped off her look with a pair of black combat boots and her sledge hammer on her hip. She walked over and looked towards Scott's mother who wore a grey sweat shirt and tight black ski pants which showed off her toned legs, she also wore white cotton socks and a pair of white sneakers. Ramona made her way over to the mat and faced her opponent, she turned to see the weapons that have been laid out behind her, and she smirked and took off her hammer placing it with the other weapons and turned back to the elder woman.

There was a slight stare down between the two females, not a single sound could be heard and nothing moved it; was as if time itself froze as the two powerful women continued to challenge each other. Then in an instant Mrs. Pilgrim leapt forward launching her first attack. The sudden movement caught Ramona off guard as she desperately ducked out of the way to avoid a serious injury. In the moment, time had restarted and the women were now in a full blown duel.

Ramona was next to attack as she ran ahead and threw multiple punches at the elder, Mrs. Pilgrim managed to avoid every shot that came her way and delivered a few of her own, landing a few body shots she smirked. The pair stepped back as Ramona regained her breath and grinned at her opponent "Well I'm impressed Mrs. Pilgrim" her voice was low but Mrs. Pilgrim heard her and grinned back at her "Don't underestimate me little girl!" With that the older woman leapt into the air and attacked once again, but Ramona blocked the shot and returned the gesture with a powerful round house kick, the sound of her boot connecting with her opponent sent chills up the spines of their spectators. The room fell quiet as Mrs. Pilgrim stood up and faced Ramona once more; she walked back to where she originally stood, before the fight. In a sudden flash she reached back and grabbed one of the ninja stars and throwing them in Ramona's direction another silver flash shun through the room as the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. Everyone turned back to Ramona and gasped; there she stood hammer in hand one ninja star on the ground the other lunged into her right shoulder. Blood seeped through her black and red outfit and down her arm onto her hammer. Kim shuddered as she looked back at Mrs. Pilgrim who had her head faced down but a smile was emitted onto her face. Kim looked around in search for Scott who she thought would've said something by now, but her search was in vain, Scott still hadn't entered the room, which Kim thought to be very weird. Her thought was soon interrupted by the sound of a gasp and had seen Wallace with his hands over his mouth looking towards the fight; Kim turned her head and found that Ramona had hit Mrs. Pilgrim in the side with her hammer sending her flying back towards the opposite side of the room with a loud crashing sound.

Mrs. Pilgrim turned her head to the side noticing the clock and looking back at the group of friends sitting watching the death match between their best friend's mother and girlfriend. '_Where the hell is he?!_' Thought Mrs. Pilgrim as she searched the room for the boy.

Scott regained consciousness as he looked around and found that he was in the kitchen tied to a chair. He searched around to see if he could use anything to cut himself loose, he spotted a pair of scissors on the kitchen table only a few meters in front of him, so he began to hop on the chair etching closer and closer to his prize when he suddenly stopped; he heard someone coming into the room. "Well, well, well Scott bro you awake! At last!" Scott turned his head to the voice behind him, he couldn't believe his eyes; how could this be? He had finished him that faithful night that he had finally won Ramona Flowers and made her his official girlfriend. He stumbled over his words but finally blurted them all out "G-Gideon!? How? I mean I finished you, that night in the club!" he had many more questions to ask but those were the first ones his brain let out. "Well, you did finish me, but you forgot one thing…" he spun Scott around and pushed the chair where Scott had been sitting to the table causing him to whip his head back "… the boss always comes back and is stronger the second time around!" he slapped Scott across the face and let out a triumphant laugh. Scott's hands roamed the tabled behind him and found the scissors and began cutting himself free while keeping his eye on Gideon and tried to not look suspicious. Gideon finally calmed down and came face to face with Scott and looked him in the eye, Scott noticed Gideon's eye color had changed it was no longer dark brown but red and his glasses amplified the evil effect they had. Gideon whispered in Scott's ear and pulled away causing Scott's heart to pound and his anger boil. "You're lying!" he yelled at the four-eyed demon. Gideon simply chuckled, winked at his prisoner and walked out of the kitchen cutting through the ropes at a much faster rate; he had to get downstairs. NOW!

Stephen, Wallace, Kim and Neil were all wondering where Scott could be; they knew how much this meant to him and also knew that this would defiantly affect him. But they could tear themselves away from the fight they were watching, they were all so eager to know how the showdown between the two female warriors would end. Both women were now breathless; Ramona had cuts on her face and her uniform was torn at the shoulders and she had a huge injury on her right arm, thanks to Mrs. Pilgrim and her katana wielding skills, meanwhile Mrs. Pilgrim's grey shirt was barely hanging on her shoulder and her tights were ripped completely up her upper thigh revealing her pale while legs. Both contenders were breathing heavily and had sweat trailing down their foreheads as they stood in their fighting stance preparing to go for their 12th round. As soon as they moved they froze as they heard the door to the basement opening, the others also turned in anticipation to see Scott walk down the steps. The figure walked into the basement and everyone except Mrs. Pilgrim gasped.

"Took you long enough, Graves!" yelled Mrs. Pilgrim as she glared in Gideon's direction.

"Now, Mandy. Is that anyway to speak to one of your guests?" he replied as he made his way over to the mat. He stopped and smirked at the battered Pilgrim her figure catching his eye as he looked over to Ramona; her sense of fear was strong enough for him to pick up on. He looked her up and down "Ready to go, baby?" he asked her as she backed away scared only to feel Mrs. Pilgrim grab her from behind. She turned and saw the seriousness on the face of Mandy Pilgrim as she turned back to Gideon who was now holding a sword in her hand and moving towards her. She suddenly realized what was happening as she fought desperately to get away but the woman holding her wouldn't let up. Kim realizing where this was heading leapt forward and punched Mandy Pilgrim causing her to stumble back. Glaring at the red head the woman grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be a bow staff and attacked Kim, the sound of wood and flesh colliding made Neil stand and run in to help his friend in need. He jumped over Kim who was grabbing her arm and screaming in agony and attacked Mrs. Pilgrim.

Wallace got up and walked over to Ramona and pushed her behind him, Stephen then joined soon after "Wh-What? Guys… No… Don't…" Ramona was cut off by Stephen who turned and smiled at her "Don't worry about it Mona, me and Welch can handle this." His tone revealed the fear in he so desperately tried to hide and his face just managed to calm her down, but she knew he understood what he was getting himself wrapped up in. Wallace turned to his partner and grinned "Ready to take this A-hole down?" Stephen just chuckled and stared at their opponent. "Well at least if I die here, I'll die protecting a hottie like Mona" his statement made Wallace chuckle but Ramona's heart sink. Without anymore words they looked back at Gideon who was texting away on his cell phone, the notion made the pair's blood boil as they charged in yelling that Gideon better take them seriously or else!

Scott was a few inches away from finally freeing himself; with one final pull he tore the ropes from his wrists. He bent down and untangled the ropes holding his feet together and burst through the door leading to the basement, he ran down the steps and froze as he looked unto the scene which lay in front of him. His friends were all blood soaked on the ground, he was thankful that they didn't kill them but as he looked over again he saw Kim who had bruises along her arms and some on her neck, 'Young' Neil who was face down and bleeding from his side and Scott noticed a ninja star lying next to him. He saw his best friend and ex roommate Wallace with a major cut on his left arm and Stephen with multiple stab wounds in his stomach and legs. Scott turned to look up and saw his mother grabbing Ramona, who now had a bruised eye, scars on her cheek and a large amount of blood dripping from the side of her head.

"Scolly poo! It's not what it looks like!" his mom began pleading as she noticed her son now holding a large shield and katana in his hands. He was done listening to his mother's excuses and wanted nothing more than to cut her and Gideon down to practically nothing!

"Oh looky, looky, Scott Pilgrim's come out to play!" Gideon's tone was taunting, he knew his power greatly surpassed Scott's on any day but something in him feared Scott he was stronger, yes, but also weaker; Gideon had no one to fight for while Scott had all the people he and Mandy had just defeated without breaking a sweat. He looked to the Pilgrim boy and couldn't see anything, Scott's face was blank, he's eyes seemed dead and his body just stood there motionless it didn't even look as though he had been breathing. This sent chills through everyone watching. Ramona smiled upon seeing her boyfriend return and the rest of the group laid on the ground and just turned to face the action. Everything went still and a second later there was a flash and Scott had vanished, Mrs. Pilgrim couldn't believe her eyes until she realized that Ramona was no longer in her grasp, she turned to see her son sitting Ramona down on the ground and kissing her forehead softly before turning to face his head to look at her and Gideon. Scott scoffed at the shocked faces they had on and dropped his weapons in front of Ramona who just looked up at him in shock "Be safe." His voice sounded deeper and more mature than usual and he looked older not like senior citizen old but older; his back straighter, shoulders wider and chest bigger. Ramona couldn't help but think how Hot Scott looked in this state.

"You ready?" his voice was calm and collected as Gideon stepped forward and replied "Bring it Bunny Boy!" his voice slightly shaky and uncertain. Gideon gripped the sword in his hands tighter and charged for Scott, there was a flash of red and everyone froze as the sword that was once in Gideon's hands were now in Scotts and Gideon's white suit was stained in red along his chest. He froze and turned back to Scott his face showed shock, surprise, fear and confusion "Ho-HOW!?" he yelled Scott then turned to Gideon and smiled "You said the villain always comes back stronger, well you forgot one more thing… The hero always wins!" with that Gideon's once red eyes slowly turned back to brown as he fell back onto the mat, his body started feeling cold and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He cursed with his last breath and finally imploded in billions of coins scattering across the floor.

Scott then turned to his mother who hand now collapsed onto her knees; she might be a 5 time MMA champion and a master of Kung Fu but she was older now, her body couldn't withstand the strain she had put on herself. "Scott I'm- I'm so sorry son" "Stop it…" Scott cut her apology short as he walked over to his friends who all gave him a thumbs up "Can you guys walk?" he asked the group; they all nodded except for Stephen who pointed to his legs. "Hey Kim, can you help Stephen walk? We're getting out of here." The red haired girl smiled at Scott and was surprised by his calmness about this whole thing.

The group collected their clothes and other belongs before they headed out to the car after packing away everything everyone sat in the car and waited for Scott who had claimed that he'd forgotten something inside and was gonna get it real quick. The brunette made his way to the basement to find his mother where he had left her, he didn't make all the way down the steps he just stood halfway and spoke to her "Listen mom, I know you're worried and I know you think you did the right thing, but you didn't all you accomplished to do was push me away. This is the last time you'll see or hear from me again. Enjoy your life." With that Scott made his way upstairs to his friends.

"So how'd it go?" Neil asked as he got back into the car. "You find what you were looking for?" Scott turned to his bass prodigy and smiled "Yep!" he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

In the basement Mandy Pilgrim pondered her son's words '_**…push me away…**_ _**last time… see or hear from me… enjoy your life.**_' She felt a tear slowly creep down her cheek. "How can I enjoy my life? First your father and now you? Scolly poo, what have I done? I don't deserve to live…" she noticed her prized katana dripping with the blood of the girl who she had tried to kill, she raised the tip up to her throat and spoke her final words with tears leaking from her eyes "I love you son, I am very sorry. Please forgive me." With that she ended it. Everything she had done in her life ran through her mind, but the moments with Scott they lingered showing every little detail about his growing up. '_**Oh how you look so much like your father Prescott Pilgrim**_' then everything went dark, her heart stopped pumping and her brain slowly went into a permanent sleep.

"So hey you guys gonna tell us what's going on?" Wallace asked pointing at Kim and 'Young' Neil finally breaking the silence in the car. "What are you talking about Welch?" snapped Kim "Oh please I caught Neil in your bedroom with a condom!" replied Wallace. Everyone looked at Kim and Neil with shocked faces, even Scott turned his head away from the road to give them a confused look. "Well…" Ramona started "… I also caught Neil sneaking out of your room when we were at Mrs. Pilgrim's" again receiving a few confused looks when Scott finally spoke "Also you defending him a lot lately, you never do that!"

Kim bowed her head and looked at Neil, he sighed and gave a nod as Kim started explaining "Okay well, you see everything you guys saw and heard was taken out of contents. Neil has been helping me out, there's this guy I like and well Neil has been giving me advice on how to approach this guy. We do it at night so you guys wouldn't get the wrong idea, but then again that also wasn't the best idea." She finished. "Well that still doesn't explain the condom!" Wallace continued. That's when Neil chimed in "Guys I-I'm a virgin, and well Kim was showing me how to put it on using a banana." The group sat thinking about the whole situation until Ramona voiced her thoughts "Omg! Neil you're gay aren't you!?" Everyone froze waiting for an answer; Neil finally gave in, "Yeah, I am." Everyone except Kim gasped in shock. "Wait you're gay and were practicing putting on protection… Wh-" before Wallace could finish his question Neil had crushed his lips on Wallace's. Wallace had been known as a player among the homosexual community but there was something in this kiss that felt too good to let go. They pulled away as they looked at each other and smiled intertwining their fingers. Everyone was at a loss for words as Scott turned back to Kim "WHAT?" She snapped at him, Scott remained calm "It's your turn." Kim blushed and looked down she then looked at Stephen who sat next her and smiled, she blushed deeper but knew she couldn't make a pass at him, he'd think she's weird or something. Seeing the doubt in her eyes Scott quickly swerved the car to the left causing Kim and Stephen's faces to collide, the red head looked to find their lips almost touching, she tried to look away but before she could Stephen took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the mouth, causing Kim to go weak and melt into his arms. When they finally pulled away from each other he asked her "Since when?" she turned bright red and said 3 months now.

The rest of the ride home was filled with laughter and jokes, mostly from Scott, Ramona could see the hurt in his eyes, she had had those eyes once and Scott showed her there's more to just being sad, so she leaned over to him and gave him a short yet romantic kiss before saying "Scott Pilgrim, I love you." As to where he replied "Ramona Flowers, I love you too, and I don't ever plan on stopping"

Scott knew the things he said to his mother would hurt her, but he couldn't stop himself he sat in the car making jokes so the others wouldn't eventually bring up the topic. He knew what he had caused her to do; he knew the moment the car pulled away her soul would have left her body. '_**I'm really sorry mom…**_' he thought '_**… but now you're with dad, and I know that you'll be much happier there.**_'


End file.
